


Lovely

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Thomas has been feeling depressed. It is affecting everyone, but, none more than Patton, who thinks he is failing at his job - keeping everyone happy - and almost calls it quits, but, Logan stops him. The two of them bond a bit with the more serious conversation and Logan eventually admits he has feelings for Patton. Meanwhile, Roman attempts to help Virgil through a depressive episode and ends up going a little farther than he bargained for. The two learn that they get along a lot better than they thought and may have feelings for each other. But, all the romance leaves Deceit as the odd man out... and he does not like that at all.





	Lovely

The mindscape was quiet. 

Thomas hadn’t been feeling well, mentally, for the past few days and all the sides were suffering for it. 

But none more so than Patton, who had been trying desperately to keep everyone’s spirits up to the point that he had been neglecting his own. 

He was laying face down on the couch, in his cat onesie, with the hood up so he was almost completely hidden.

Logan was yet again reading a book. His eyes never left the hardbound pages as his eyes ran through every word.

Patton sniffled a bit, running through every possible idea in his mind to make everything better, but nothing sounded right.

Logan walked into the living room, still reading. He heard the sniffling, so he looked up from his book, seeing Patton. He then became confused. Patton was never like this.

Patton didn’t notice Logan enter and he idly picked at the couch cushion, tugging at loose threads. He sighed softly, a dejected expression on his face.

Logan sighed. He sat down next to Patton. “What seems to be the problem?”

Squeaking a bit, Patton jumped up, putting on a bright smile. “Why, nothing is wrong, my super smart kiddo. Why would you think that?”

Logan became confused again. He sighed, rolling along. “Nothing…” He mumbled and went back to reading, adjusting his glasses.

“What'ch'a reading?” He peered over at the book curiously.

“Murder on the Orient Express.” Logan answered simply, eyes never leaving said book.

“Ooh.” He nodded, leaning against Logan to look at the page. He was always invading people’s space so this wasn’t an unusual action for him, but it still caused Logan to blush a little. He wanted to move away but somehow he couldn’t.

Patton zoned out, maintaining his position against Logan as his mind wandered back to all the problems he was trying to juggle and how much it was hurting all his friends and Thomas especially.

Logan just let Patton lean against him as he continued to read.

After a while something wet dripped onto Logan’s page. Logan noticed this. He raises a brow as he looked up at Patton.

Patton was staring at nothing, lost in thought. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks as all his worries and doubts overwhelmed him.

Logan’s eyes widened in concern. “A-Are you alright?”

Patton jumped at Logan’s voice and quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his onesie. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, k-kiddo…”

“Are you sure? You are clearly crying…”

“No! I don’t cry!”

Logan sighed. “Okay…”

He sniffled and finished drying his tears and folded his hands in his lap. “You hungry? I can make something…”  
  
“I feel alright, Patton, thank you.”  
  
He nodded and shifted a bit, playing with the fuzzies on his onesie, trying to think of a solution to Thomas’ unhappiness that might actually work.

Logan went back to reading. But, his mind was focused on trying to figure out what was wrong with Patton.

Eventually, Patton got up and just started wandering around aimlessly, something the other sides had noticed he did only when troubled, which was such a rare occurrence that it had taken them years to pick up on it.

Logan looked up and saw Patton. He sighed. “Patton, are you sure that you are alright?”

“Of course. I’m just… well you know me. I… I am concerned… for my kiddos…”

Logan didn’t seem to believe it but sighed anyway. “Alright…”

His lip trembled and he glanced at Logan, seemingly debating asking him for advice. But, he looked away, not wanting to bother him more than he already had.

Logan went back to reading… yet again.

Patton paced around, checking in on the other sides to make sure they were as okay as they can be, before continuing to wander around, passing through the living room multiple times in his endless pacing.

Logan just allowed him to do this, his mind was still focused on why Patton was behaving like that right now.

Eventually, Patton couldn’t take it anymore and threw his arms around Logan from behind, leaning over the couch and putting his face on Logan’s shoulder, whining weakly.

Logan gasped, his glasses going out of place at the movement. He adjusted them. “What are you doing?” He asked, confused.

“I need advice… and you’re so smart.” He mumbled into Logan’s shoulder.

“Advice…? On what?”

“How to make Thomas happy so he will smile again and then everyone else will smile again too… my heart hurts and I just want people to be happy but I… I’m failing…” His voice got quieter and quieter as the sentence went on.

Logan noticed this. “Patton…? Are you alright?” He asked for the umpteenth time.

“…remember when Virgil thought no one wanted him around because he wasn’t able to do any good?”

“Yes…?”

“That’s how I feel…” He mumbled weakly.

“Oh, Patton…” Logan looked at the moral side with a sad look. He wasn’t supposed to feel emotions, but, he… just did.

Patton whined softly and took a heavy breath. “No matter what I do I just don’t seem to do any good. I should just quit…”

“No!” Logan practically yelled, causing Patton to jump and almost fall over with shock. Logan cleared his throat and half turned to Patton. “Apologies. No. You cannot quit, Patton.”

“But why… I know you guys all just find me annoying. Maybe Thomas would be better off. I only seem to make it worse by bugging people when trying to cheer them up…”

“You do not bother people, Patton.” Logan had a hint of a smile on his face.

He walked around and sat on the couch with a insecure look. “It feels like it. I’m the only one who seems to like affection… and I just annoy you guys by trying to take care of you.”

At that moment, Logan wanted to tell Patton the secret that he’d been hiding for a long time. There were two, but, one of them is more sacred than the other. He took a deep breath, deciding on the smaller one. “Do not laugh, Patton, but I like affection too.”

 _Especially when it comes from you…_ He thought.

Patton looked at Logan with wide eyes. “You do? Really? But… why do you tense whenever I touch you…?”

“O-Oh… that?” Logan gulped. “I-It is nothing to worry about, Patton.”

 _I just… have feelings for you…_ He thought again. _But… I… I’m scared._

He gently put his hand on top of Logan’s. “Come on kiddo, you know you can talk to me.” He smiled sweetly, immediately switching his focus to Logan’s problem instead of trying to deal with his own, as he often did.

“It’s a secret I can’t bring myself to tell, Patton…” Logan said, his voice almost like a whisper. “I- I want to tell you, I really do! But… I’m scared…”

Logan was fighting tears at this point, and, upon seeing this, Patton’s eyes widened with worry. “Hey, don’t be scared. You know I’d never judge you for anything! I just want you to be happy, Logan…”

Logan sighed. “I…” He tried to bring himself to say it.

Patton stayed quiet, letting Logan take his time with getting the words out. He knew emotions were hard and wanted Logan to feel comfortable. He gently rubbed his thumb across the top of Logan’s hand comfortingly.

“I…” Logan took a deep breath. “I love you!” He exclaimed and hid his face, letting the tears that he was fighting fall.

Patton blinked and took Logan’s hands. “I love you too…” He frowned in confusion, squeezing Logan’s hands. “But why are you crying over that?” He lifted one hand to gently brush Logan’s tears away.

“I- I was s-scared of a-admitting it…” Logan whispered.

“Aw, why? I tell you all that I love you all the time! Love isn’t anything to be scared or ashamed of.” He smiled sweetly.

“…I meant it in a romantic sense, Patton.” Logan clarified. “…and here comes the shame and embarrassment.” He mumbled to himself quietly as he curled up into a ball.

Patton blinked and his eyes widened a bit. “You… oh?” He didn’t honestly know how to reply, so, after a moment, he just smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips against Logan’s cheek in a gentle kiss.

Logan blushed a deep red, taken aback. He didn’t expect that to happen.

Patton smiled and tousled Logan’s hair. “No need to be ashamed or embarrassed, Logan!”

Logan smiled. A genuine smile, which Patton returned with one of his own, before he sat close to Logan and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on his shoulder.

Logan held Patton close. “I love you…” He murmured.

“I love you too!” Patton smiled, and let out a content sigh, momentarily forgetting about everything else.

Logan kissed the top of Patton’s head as he pulled him closer.

He giggled softly and nuzzled against him. Logan smiled, content, he finally had Patton in his life how he needed him to be.


End file.
